


【柯王子】黯淡无光8.

by ScaPEGoatK



Category: Jack Benjamin Curtis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaPEGoatK/pseuds/ScaPEGoatK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>憋了好久终于……宝宝还是个会翻车的新手啊……<br/>我可怜而又卑微的小王子啊，稍微关心下擦下药，接个吻就被把到了……<br/>被虐惯了的孩子总是要求得很少啊……</p></blockquote>





	【柯王子】黯淡无光8.

Jack灰绿色的眸子上蒙着一层水雾，脸颊被情欲熏成淡淡的粉色，还有那被他自己咬得似乎要滴出鲜血的红唇，Curtis觉得自己一定是疯了，因为他差一点就吻了上去。  
Jack看得很清楚，Curtis的喉结在上下滑动，深蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己的双唇，那是无声的邀请，Jack体内的躁动已经完全盖过了他的理智，除了顺从自己的本能他毫无选择。  
Jack撑起身子跨坐到Curtis的大腿上，他的右手环住Curtis的脖子，左手灵巧熟练的解开Curtis西裤的纽扣探了进去，掏出Curtis的早就已抬头欲望套弄着。  
Jack的柔软的唇瓣擦过Curtis的嘴角一口咬上了他的脖子。Curtis皱着眉吃痛的倒吸了一口冷气。Jack手里的肉棒涨的更大了，他决定放过Curtis的脖颈。Jack俯下身子含住了Curtis巨大的欲望，他娇小的嘴被撑得有些吃力，晶莹的口水顺着他的嘴角流了出来。嘴里的腥臭混合着Curtis的味道让Jack的分身肿涨了几分，他有些艰难的上下吞吐着Curtis的肉棒，舌头灵巧的围着龟头打转。  
Curtis弯着身子一手抓住Jack凌乱的棕色短发好帮助他更快的吞吐，另一只手托着Jack的屁股，防止Jack掉下床去，他可舍不得那张让他舒服得喘不过气的小嘴离开他的阴茎。  
Jack不记得他吞吐了多少次，幸好在他的嘴完全麻木之前，那根粗得离谱持久得吓人的阴茎终于伴随着主人的低吼软了下去，在Jack的嘴里留下了大量的精液。  
“啊……”Curtis低沉而又沙哑的低吼让Jack浑身一震，被自己用手套弄着的阴茎猛的一抖，他也泻了出来。  
Jack抬起头，后庭奇痒难忍，他现在急需被填满，身体里空空荡荡的，Jack急得眼眶里泪水直打转。Curtis射在Jack口中的乳白色精液顺着他半张的嘴溢出来，滴进Jack敞开的领口里。  
Curtis再也忍不住了，他拉着Jack的手臂将他甩倒在床上，迫不及待的压了上去，然后Curtis停了下来，他压抑着燥热，轻轻的的浅啄着Jack的双唇。  
Jack被着突如其来的温柔撞了满怀，和以前那些几近啃咬的方式不同，Curtis的吻带着呵护与怜惜。泪水从Jack的眼眶里夺出，他环着Curtis的脖子虔诚的回应着这个的吻，Jack吻得很投入，像是要献出生命。Curtis的舌头轻松的撬开了Jack的贝齿，缠上Jack的舌头与之共舞。  
吻到两人都有些缺氧了他们才依依不舍的离开了对方的嘴唇。Curtis一粒一粒的解开Jack衬衫的纽扣边解边吻，然后帮他退下裤子。Jack的双腿在从裤子里解放的下一秒中，紧紧的缠绕住了Curtis的腰，他急不可耐的将自己的后庭送到Curtis硬挺的欲望前。Curtis知一个挺身就深深的埋入了Jack的体内。  
许久未被进入过的后庭没有经过任何润滑，Jack有些疼得一缩，不由的收紧了双腿。  
后庭猛烈的收缩夹得Curtis差点射出来，他不得不再次吻住Jack好让他放松些。果然这个吻分散了Jack的注意力。Curtis开始缓慢的在Jack身体里抽插，并且丝毫不闲着的向Jack的乳珠发起了进攻。  
Jack一颗乳头珠被Curtis用手不停的揉搓按压，另一颗则被他含在嘴里吮吸，“嗯…啊…”Jack舒服得呻吟出声，随着强弱Jack的后庭也不断的缩放着。  
被Jack的后庭的一松一紧折磨得快要发疯的Curtis加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊……”Jack发出一声细长的惊叫，Curtis顶到了他的敏感点，Jack的龟头上溢出了几滴精液，他想伸手自己抚摸却被Curtis抢先了一步，他握住Jack 的阴茎，用粗糙的指腹有意无意的滑过龟头的顶端，引得Jack一阵又一阵颤栗。  
找到了Jack的敏感点Curtis更加卖力的冲撞起来。“放…放开……啊…Curt…啊……”Jack被一波又一波的快意击得几乎要晕厥过去，可是被Curtis堵住了倾泻的出口，涨得难受，Jack只得开口恳求“求…啊……不行……啊…”Jack被冲击得说不出一句完整的话。  
随着啪啪声的停止，Curtis松开手，两人同时射出了精液。  
就在今晚，Curtis的爱液填满了Jack的身体也填满了Jack的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 憋了好久终于……宝宝还是个会翻车的新手啊……  
> 我可怜而又卑微的小王子啊，稍微关心下擦下药，接个吻就被把到了……  
> 被虐惯了的孩子总是要求得很少啊……


End file.
